


Crime and Punishment

by corriander



Series: Jailhouse Blues [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prison Guard! Light, Prison Sex, Prisoner! L, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, This is literally just porn in a bad bathroom, Topping from the Bottom, Very AU, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corriander/pseuds/corriander
Summary: Light's a prison guard who fucks L during his breaks, they have sex in awful places but somehow that doesn't stop them.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Jailhouse Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be kind of a side ficlet to something else that I'm writing, but it can be read entirely alone without any background. Basically, Light's a prison guard where L is being held, and sometimes they have rough sex in dodgy places. All porn, I'm sorry. This is my first time writing anything... explicit, so it's mostly based off of my own delusional Lawlight fantasies and things that... I've witnessed. I highly recommend that anyone reading this restrains themselves from having sex in places mentioned in this fic for your own sanity :')
> 
> 6/7: Edited out some formatting issues, let me know if there's any others.

"Am I about to be punished, Officer Yagami?” L asks, nodding at the hand cuffs on his wrists as he’s dragged out of his prison cell. Light ignores his comments and continues heading straight for the disabled toilets behind the staff break room, L’s metal cuffs clanking together as he moves. They’re making too much noise. _Fuck,_ Light thinks. He doesn’t want any of the other guards to see them like this. L’s meant to have his lunch brought to his solitary cell at 1 pm, leaving Light with less than half an hour to indulge himself in their shenanigans. “Keep it down, Lawliet.” He shoots back at L as they reach toilet doors. 

Light would like to consider himself as a fairly righteous man, especially when it comes to dealing with the shit stains in the prison he works at. He’s well aware that the idea of second chances is something of a lie in here, but he still tries to do what he can to help. He’s a good person, and he strongly believes that building a solid relationship with the prisoners will help them move forward, even if his methods are a little bit unorthodox. It’s not like anyone else needs to know. 

They enter the bathroom and Light locks the door, checking twice that it won’t open before he moves towards the sink to undo L’s handcuffs. L’s holding his hands outstretched behind his back, a position that Light thinks is bound to end up with him on a trip to the physio. Maybe this is L’s scheme, to get injured so he has an opportunity to escape this place. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried to escape. 

The lock makes a clicking sound and releases, “Fucking finally.” Light breathes out. With L’s handcuffs finally undone, Light drops them to the floor and surges forward to grasp his hands in L’s hair, pressing his mouth against L’s neck and breathing in the scent of his skin. L smells like lingering sweat and cheap prison soap, but Light doesn’t give a shit about any of that. They’ve got less than an hour before they have to be out of here. 

L sighs and cranes his neck up to allow Light better access. “This is really romantic, Light. But you do realize that there’s an unflushed toilet right next to us, right? It’s invading my sense of smell, and to be frank, it’s kind of a mood killer.” He pauses, letting out a low grunt as Light bites into his neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. “It’s not that I _don’t_ want to fuck you, you know. You’re a wonderful seducer.” 

Light pauses, “Well, it’s not like I can exactly bring you back to my place tonight, can I?” He laughs against L’s ear, only stilling himself for a moment despite the stink from the toilet and the pile of shit sitting inside it. It’s pretty fucking disgusting, but Light’s a man on a mission and this is the only time they can spare for the next few days before L gets transferred to a different ward in the facility. He doesn’t know how long they’ll be separated for. 

“Fine. But you better blow me, and make it good. No teeth, Light.” L reaches out to push Light down to his knees, pressing firmly on his shoulders as he sinks to the ground. Secretly, Light fucking loves the feeling of L shoving him around, treating him like a ragdoll. It goes against the very nature of the prison, in which Light has more authority and power than even half the staff working there. He’ll never admit it out loud, but having L fuck him in this shithole of a bathroom is one of the things that both disgusts him and gets him hard more than anything else. There’s probably something wrong with him. 

Light tugs at the waistband of L’s prison pants, pressing his fingers into his hip dips and then pulling the pants down completely to reveal his cock. Fuck, L’s only half-hard, but he still moves in to take the head of it into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the foreskin as L chokes out a moan above him. Light uses his right hand that’s not propping himself up to grasp the remainder of L’s length, firmly gripping the base of it that won’t fit into his mouth. He swipes his tongue over the tip and jerks his hand up, causing L to let out a weak moan. Light does it again, moving forward to take more of L into his mouth and tugging his hand up. He can feel L getting harder, _good._

“Fuck, Light.” L gasps as his hips start to stutter, pushing his cock further down Light’s throat and making him gag. Light can barely breathe, he’s got saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth and can feeling it drying on the edge of his lips. He knows that he looks like a mess, because L wouldn’t be so turned on right now if he wasn’t. He looks good like this. 

Light pulls back with a sharp gasp, dragging in a few shaky breaths before reaching down to quickly unzip his own pants. “You’re going to fuck me right now, L.” Light breathes heavily, already sliding his pants and briefs down to his knees. His cock is rock hard, and from the looks of L standing above him, he won’t need much convincing either. Light shoves his hands into the pocket of his discarded pants, bringing out a small tube. “Lube, here. Get me ready.” He tosses it at L’s open hands. 

L is silent for a moment, staring down at Light in awe like he’s some kind of ethereal being. “You disgustingly perfect thing. How did I not find you earlier?” L whispers, and for a few seconds Light panics that he’s sent L into some oblivious state of bliss where L doesn’t know how to stick his dick in someone’s guts. Hurry up and get with the _fucking program, L_. 

Light turns over so that he’s facing the floor and his ass is on display to L, he looks back over his shoulder and answers “Because your crimes were pretty lame and you hadn’t been sent to such a high security prison before, for fuck’s sake, L. Are you going to fuck me or should I go offer myself up to the wife killer in the cell next to yours?” Light would much rather fuck a dead catfish than fuck L’s cell neighbour, but he has to emphasize his point to get his way. It appears to work, as L moves his hands to Light’s hips and he feels himself get pulled back so that L’s cock is pressed firmly against his hole. 

_Just fuck me already_ , Light begs silently. 

“Shut up, I’m getting to it. Just let me admire the view. God, has anyone ever told you how pretty you look like this?” L murmurs, squeezing the lube onto his index finger and pressing it into Light’s ass. The tip of his finger pushes past Light’s tight rim, and Light feels himself hiss at the feel of his muscle being stretched. “Yeah, I could name a few.” He replies, hanging his head lower at the feel of L’s fingers moving inside him. 

Light groans, clenching around L’s finger. Fuck, he always knows how to make Light lose his train of thought. The sound of wet fingers pressing into him fill the room, squelching and choked back moans. Light just wants to live like this forever. 

L pulls his hand back and grabs at Light’s hips, tugging him up. “Stand up, I want to fuck you on the sink.” He says, pulling Light to his feet despite the mess they’ve already made on the floor. Both their pants are twisted around their ankles in a pile, and for a moment Light panics that he’s going to trip over his and land face down in the toilet. “Do you have to make things so difficult?” He asks L, because he’d be happy just to lie on the floor and get off in their puddle of filth. 

“It’s not difficult, you’re just greedy, Light.” L replies, pressing his hand against Light’s thigh to help prop him up against the sink. Light can feel the cold metal of the mirror against his back and he wonders how high the probability of breaking the whole damn bathroom is. He raises his leg to hook it over L’s shoulder, hissing slightly as L moves in to press his cock against Light’s own. “Just get on with it, I’ve been waiting for this for fucking ages.” He bites out, craning his head back to allow L to nip at his throat. Fuck, Light’s never been more aware of how empty his ass is until now, he thinks he could die from the ache of wanting L inside him. 

L pulls back, using his hand to guide his cock against Light’s ass, pressing against the ring of tight muscle. “So impatient.” He whispers, and then slams brutally into Light, forcing him open with a low groan. “It should be you locked up here, instead of me. You’re even more fucked up than I am.” He says, slamming his hips forward again as Light winces, half from pain and half from pleasure. 

Light lets out a broken gasp, feeling the cold mirror pressing into his back as L pounds away at him. It fucking hurts and he treasures every second of it. In the back of his head, he’s aware that time is gradually running out and they need to hurry the fuck up before they get caught. He repeats this to L, and is rewarded with another hard thrust. Fuck, he’s surprised he’s not bleeding from this. Despite the soft kisses L presses into Light’s neck, and the gentle hands running over his cheek, L’s pace is rough and frantic, almost painful. The actions are confusing and don’t match each other at all. 

“Don’t you dare fucking come yet.” L pants against Light’s neck, his fingers are tangled in Light’s hair, leaving traces of sweat and lube that will have to be combed out later when they’ve finished. It’s disgusting, what he lets L do to him in this shithole of a place. 

L moves his hand down to rub at Light’s neglected cock, squeezing tight around the base and tugging at the same pace as he fucks him. It feels like _too fucking much_ so Light bites at his lip until he tastes blood. Premature ejaculation averted, there we go. 

“God, how are you still so fucking tight after all this time?” L groans, shifting his hips to thrust in at a lower angle. Light’s about to retort with something sarcastic but his speech is cut off as L brushes against _that_ spot inside him. He can’t do much but beg for more, distantly knowing that he’ll regret acting like this the moment after he comes. 

“Fuck, L!” _Yes, yes yes yes._

L grins at him, looking down at where they’re joined. “Oh, I got the right place I’m guessing. How does it feel?” L asks as he pushes his hips in further, forcing Light to arch his back against the mirror. He grinds down without pulling back, only adding more pressure from this angle. _It’s too good_ , Light thinks. 

“I can’t believe I’m fucking a criminal.” Light says instead, only half aware of what he’s slurring out. All he can feel is the aching pleasure deep in his gut and the desire for more. He wants to come, he wants L to come and he wants them both to fucking die while doing it. 

“Well, I can. You’ve been fucking this particular criminal for a couple of months now, so I can’t say I’m that surprised, in all honesty.” L replies, offhand and vague like he’s merely hanging the washing up rather than engaging in morally dubious anal sex with his prison guard. Light hates it when he’s like this, all facts and obvious statements while his dick is splitting Light open from the inside. 

“You’re a better fuck when you shut up." 

L pauses at this, pulling back so that only the head of his cock is still inside Light, catching at his rim as he shifts around. “What’s that, Light? You want me to stop?” 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare. I'll gut you if you stop.” 

“Fine, but you asked for it.” 

L suddenly pushes forward with no warning, stretching Light’s ass open as he forces his way in again. Both of them groan, L in pleasure and Light in surprise as he tries to relax his muscles to allow L back in. He’s overstimulated from L’s brutal pace, and he can feel bruises forming on his ass cheeks where the water tap has dug in. The pain only makes him harder though, and he feels the heat stirring low in his belly. 

L grabs at his chin and forces him to make eye contact. Light stares back at the bite marks on L’s lips where the skin is plump and reddened from his teeth digging in. “Light, I’m gonna come.” He says, half-choked out with a moan. Light nods in response, he can’t do anything else with L slamming into him like this and with his mouth half covered by his hand. He feels L push into him, hitting his prostate once, twice, before going still after a few more seconds. 

They stay that way for a moment, Light backed up against the mirror with his leg still hanging over L’s shoulder. He’s still rock hard and L’s cock is deep inside him, softening slowly as his semen leaks out of Light’s hole. Light’s sweating, and he desperately wants L to get the fuck off of him so he can fist his own erection until he comes too. 

“Did you come?” L asks, his hand still pressing against Light’s throat. Of course he hasn’t fucking come yet, L would know if he’d bothered to look down and see that for a fact. 

“No, so help me out.” Light says, pushing at L’s chest until he finally pulls himself off of him. Light winces as L’s cock slowly comes out, his ass is sore and he’s certain that it must look red and puffy after what he’s just been through. 

L doesn’t bother pulling his pants up yet, only lowering himself into a squat position so that he’s eye level with Light’s ass. “Are you too sore for me to do this?” He asks, looking up at Light as he reaches in to press a finger into Light’s semen leaking ass. Light bites his lip to stifle a squeak and shakes his head at L in encouragement. “No, keep going.” 

L presses his finger in slowly, tender like he’s afraid he’ll break Light. It’s a stark difference to the sex they just had, all quick and rough and bruising. This feels tender, thoughtful almost. Light isn’t sure how comfortable he is with this kind of stimulation. L seems to pick up on this. 

“Shh, just relax.” He murmurs, pressing a second finger into Light. He doesn’t bother using the tube of lube anymore, since his come helps ease his way in. “You’re doing good.” He adds, curling his fingers up to push against Light’s prostate. Light lets out a shaky breath in response. 

L leans forward to press a kiss against Light’s erection, his lips barely brushing over the head as he pushes his fingers in and out. “Fuck, fuck.” Light groans, he’s not going to be able to hold out. “L” _Oh fuck._

L curls his fingers up again hard, rubbing at Light’s prostate without easing up. Light whines and finally, _finally_ let's go. His ass throbs, clenching against L’s fingers as he orgasms, the feeling of being invaded so thoroughly as the final straw. L holds him down throughout it, pressing chaste kisses to his inner thighs as he comes. Light gasps for air, leaning back to still himself. Eventually, L pulls his fingers out and rests his chin on Light’s knee as he recovers, watching him pant and struggle to recollect himself. 

“Shit.” Light looks down at the mess around them, knowing full well that he’s going to need to have a shower and maybe a bleaching session before he can go back to his shift without looking suspicious. He’d only originally planned for a quick blowjob, nothing as messy as this. “We don’t have time to fix this, I’ll have to take you back to your cell and hope that none of the other guards have the urge to use this toilet while I’m gone.” Light looks at his watch, seeing that they’ve only got a few more minutes to quickly get back. He grabs some toilet paper and wipes the sticky mess off from his stomach and between his thighs, it does a poor job but it’s the only option he’s got right now. 

L makes a move to stand up, pulling his pants up as he goes. “You know, when I first saw you, I thought of all the ways I wanted to defile you. With your clean shave and your fitted clothes, I never thought you’d actually _want_ me to.” He smiles, watching as Light does his best to tidy himself up under the shitty fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. 

“You’re a special case, L.” Light throws back as he does his belt up. He doesn’t want L to think he’s loose enough to sleep with all the other inmates as well, fuck, he’s got _some_ standards at least. 

“So, I guess this is until next time, yeah? My calendar's always free in here, you know.” 

Light puts L’s handcuffs back on, his hands are still shaky as he inserts the key and he’s worried for a moment that his knees might buckle. “I know.” He says, tugging L out of the bathroom and out into the corridor, “When I find out the ward you get moved to, I’ll come drop by. Make sure you get yourself in solitary if you can, it will be easier for both of us.” 

“Oh, you can count on that one, Officer Yagami.” 


End file.
